


Rug Burn

by trashthensass



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, NSFW, fluffy but also smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-16 05:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19640560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashthensass/pseuds/trashthensass
Summary: Not your average flying carpet ride...This one goes out to all the Darayavahoes :P





	Rug Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astarisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarisms/gifts).



“Come on, Nahri.” Dara gently pulled her along the corridor towards one of the balconies. 

Nahri followed him warily, wondering what could possibly have Dara bursting into her infirmary unannounced and spiriting her away from her work.

“Dara,” She groaned. “I _was_ pretty busy and I _would like_ to finish my work before midnight.”

He whirled around just as they reached the archway and pressed his finger to her lips, his bright emerald eyes catching her obsidian ones. “You work too much—” Nahri huffed—”Ah, ah, ah. Do not try to deny it. Nisreen is worried you will overtax yourself.”

“Nisreen needs to mind her own business,” Nahri crossed her arms over her chest, shivering slightly, whether from the slight chill in the air or the closeness of the daeva, she couldn’t be sure.

Dara took a step closer, uncrossing her arms and taking her hands in his. Nahri closed her eyes as the warmth from his thumbs slid across her knuckles, soothing her tired bones. 

“Nisreen has offered to finish up your work for tonight, and I am offering you an evening to relax.” 

Nahri’s eyes snapped open. “Which means what exactly?”  
____________________________________________________________________________

“When you said you wanted me to relax, I pictured something a little more… grounded!” Nahri shouted over the wind.

Dara’s hair whipped around as he turned his head to give her a mischievous grin. “Oh come on, Nahri. You and I both know you’ve wanted to get out of Daevabad for a while.”

“Yes, but—“

“It’s only for a few hours. If you remember, I’m not the best at charming a carpet to fly.” He said, brushing an errant curl out of his eyes.

“Fine,” Nahri huffed. “Can you at least slow this thing down?”

The carpet lurched to a halt, slamming her back into the hard planes of Dara’s chest.

“Hey!”

He lifted his hands in mock supplication, “I only did as I was bid.”

As the carpet began to glide through the air slowly, Nahri let herself settle in the space between Dara’s muscular thighs. She tilted her head back to rest in the crook of his neck, and sighed.

“How are you feeling, little thief?” Dara asked, his breath warm on her ear. Nahri felt a shiver race down her back; one that had nothing to do with the breeze in the air and everything to do with the handsome Daeva who had just wrapped his strong arms around her. 

“I’m fine, Dara,” she sighed. “Just a little tired is all.” 

“Just a little tired, my Banu Nahida?” He said. “If you would like to take a nap, I will gladly be your bedclothes.” 

Nahri felt her cheeks heat up as Dara ran his hands up and down her arms, his thumbs brushing the side of her breast. She could feel the heat from his fingers through the fabric of her dress and let loose a contented sigh.

Dara brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her gently on the temple. “ I have missed you.”

“I have missed you as well,” Nahri conceded, capturing his hand in her own. She pressed her lips into the back of his hand, tilting her face to look up at him; that little smirk was playing on his lips. She felt him tremble as she kissed the tip of each of his fingers slowly before meeting his gaze and drawing his thumb into her mouth. Dara’s eyes darkened to a rich emerald as Nahri let her lips slide back down, releasing his thumb from her warm, wet mouth. 

Dara groaned tracing her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, “Nahri…”

The carpet jerked as Nahri twisted around, hiking up her skirts to place one leg on either side of his hips. Her arms snaked around his neck to pull him closer, “Dara…”

A quick breath was her only warning before Dara’s lips were on hers, kissing her with fervor. One hand gripped her waist, while the other roamed up her thigh spreading warmth through her body to pool low in her stomach. She grasped his dark curls, pulling roughly as he caught her bottom lip with his teeth. Nahri heard herself moaning as Dara pressed his hard cock against her. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Dara whispered trailing kisses down her neck.

“God, yes.” She said as her fingers fumbled with the bottom of his shirt.

“No need to address me as god...yet” Dara chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head, almost tossing it off the carpet in his haste.

Nahri rolled her eyes. “Rather cocky today, aren’t you?”

Dara’s hands slid up her exposed thighs, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. “You tell me,” he smirked as his hands gripped her hips to rock her against the bulge in his trousers. Desire shot through him as she let out a low moan, pressing herself harder onto him. 

Nahri ran her fingers up his arm, gasping softly when his bicep flexed from her touch. She let her hand drift higher, feeling his pulse racing at the base of his neck. Dara swallowed, and she watched his tongue poke out to wet his full lips. Her hand moved higher brushing his hair out of his bright eyes, her fingers grazing the Afshin mark at his temple, then cradling his cheek. Dara leaned into her touch for a moment, their eyes locked, and covered her hand with his own. With her eyes, Nahri followed the slave marks winding around his arm and across his chest. Dara caught her eye, then slowly turned his head to plant a tender kiss on her palm. 

“Kiss me” Nahri whispered on a sigh, her hands drifting into Dara’s hair. 

Wasting no time, he took her face in his hands. The calluses on his right hand were rough against her soft skin, reminding her of his muscles going taut as he pulled back an arrow on his bow. A shiver of want shot through her, and Dara seized the chance to capture her lips in a hard kiss. She pressed back just as fiercely, one hand tangled in his hair and one gripping his forearm so hard that her nails left indents. Dara’s right hand slid to the back of her head, gripping her hair in a tight fist, pulling it hard enough to disconnect their lips with a faint pop as Nahri ground her hips into him. She was breathless and panting, clutching his arms for support. Dara pressed her head back down to his face, kissing her deeply and slipping his tongue between her lips. 

Dara’s other hand brushed her neck as it drifted down to her chest. He cupped her breast through the fabric of her dress, squeezing gently, and her nipples hardened in response. Nahri felt his smile against her lips when she groaned low in her throat. His thumb stroked her nipple as he nipped at the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. 

“Please,” Nahri moaned into his ear.

Dara kissed her swollen lips. “What is your pleasure, my little thief? Your wish is my command.”

“I’m feeling a little hot,” Nahri smiled seductively. “I think I need you to rip this dress off me.”

“If I rip it, you will have to go back to the palace naked, which I wouldn’t mind, but you might find embarrassing if you were to get caught, “ he laughed, his eyes twinkling. 

“Oh, shut—” Nahri barely had time to roll her eyes before her dress was yanked over her head. She watched Dara toss it carelessly in the direction of his already divested shirt. She felt herself flush at the intensity of the look in his burning green eyes. 

“Y-You are not wearing anything underneath,” Dara spluttered, eyes roving her naked body as he licked his lips like a man half-starved. 

“I am not. But I am feeling a little exposed,” Nahri said slyly. “I think it is time for your trousers to join the pile.”

Dara grinned, shimmying out of his pants as best he could with Nahri still on his lap. “At this rate, my ass will be completely rug burned.” 

“That is not my problem, Afshin,” she replied smugly as she leaned forward, pressing her chest against his so he could free his legs. 

Dara bit his lip, “What is your next desire?”

“I want you to pleasure me until my legs shake and I’m screaming your name,” Nahri commanded before dropping a swift kiss on his parted lips.

Dara could barely contain his ardour, Nahri’s soft breasts were pressing into his chest and she had ordered him to please her. He returned her brief kiss before flipping her onto her back. 

Nahri gasped when the carpet dropped slightly as she landed. Much to her surprise, the hint of danger heightened her arousal. Dara sat up on his knees between her legs watching her intently. 

“You may kiss me now,” Nahri said. “But! Only above the neck.”

Dara placed a forearm on either side of her head and settled over her, hovering, but not touching. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, before she directed him to her lips. 

“You may move lower now, but only as far as my stomach. No lower.”

Dara nodded, his tongue tracing the curve of her neck before nipping the skin where neck met shoulder. Nahri sighed. His lips moved across the top of her chest. 

“May I use my hands, Nahri?” He breathed shakily. 

She gave him a little smirk “You may.”

He wasted no time skimming her side with one hand before squeezing her breast. Her nipples, already sensitive, were on high alert.

“Taste me.”

Dara’s eyes flickered to her face before he grabbed her breasts, squeezing them together, and sucking on the hard peaks one at a time. 

Nahri moaned in pleasure. “Keep doing that. That feels so—good.”

Dara rolled her nipple between his fingers, tugging gently, rolling again, while his tongue circled and flicked the other. Nahri was breathing hard as Dara kissed a trail down her stomach.

“Go lower,” she said, a slight rasp to her voice. 

Dara, ever the tease, started at the back of her knee, dropping kisses and squeezing her thigh on the way up.

“I did not say to start there, but I will let it slide. It was...enjoyable,” she caught Dara’s eye, feeling the tension build as his mouth hovered over her pussy, his hot breath making her more aware of how wet she was. 

“Run your tongue up my pussy—slowly.”

Nahri watched Dara follow her command, the hands gripping her thighs trembling slightly. He started moving a little faster.

“Now take your tongue and gently flick my clit,” Nahri moaned. “Just like that.”

She threw her head back as her hand found Dara’s hair. Dara felt her, hot and wet on his face. A moan escaped him when she told him to take her clit in his mouth. He licked and sucked her, feeling her thighs tense on his shoulders. She was practically panting as she directed him to slide one finger, then two fingers into her tight pussy. His tongue never stopped its gentle ravishment of her clit as he slipped his fingers in and out.

“I’m gonna come”—gasp—“very soon”—pant—“and when I do. I—“ She let out a high pitched moan.”I want you to keep your fingers inside me as you watch.”

Dara’s responding groan of assent vibrated through her. She felt herself shiver in anticipation. She was so close. 

“Dara!” Nahri came apart with a throaty moan, her orgasm exploding through her as she felt her thighs start to shake.

Dara felt her warm, wet pussy clenching his fingers and watched as waves of pleasure crashed over Nahri, a pretty blush spreading up her chest. His cock was rock hard and he wanted to come right then and there. Instead, he slid his fingers out of her and crawled up to lay beside her on the carpet, stroking her side as the last of the shivers ran down her body. He couldn’t help but admire her beauty; flushed skin, bright eyes, dark coils framing her face.

“You did such a good job, Afshin,” she smiled, running her fingers up and down his bicep. 

“I aim to please,” he grinned as she pulled him in for another kiss. He deepened their kiss, running his hand over her hip slowly. Nahri’s soft moan shot through him, leaving his cock twitching. 

Dara rolled them so Nahri was on top of him and kissed her harder. Nahri could feel his cock pressing into her stomach as she dropped kisses along his jaw. 

“Nahri,” Dara rasped out, his hand cupping her neck gently.

“Dara,” she said breathily, biting her lip as his thumb moved lightly up and down her neck.

“It is my turn to be pleased,” the quiet rumble in his voice could have brought Nahri to her knees if she weren’t already on them. 

She kissed his dangerous lips once more before journeying further. Running her fingers down his chest, she felt the unmistakable raised skin of old battle wounds that had left scars on his body as well as his mind. She tried not to think about that since she was, after all, trying to please him. His watchful eyes burned into her skin as she kissed her way down his body. 

Nahri’s hand slid over the thickness of him. Her mouth suddenly watered as she watched his cock jerk slightly in her hand. 

“I want you to lick it,” Dara said. Nahri wet her lips before dragging her tongue from the base to the tip. She continued the motion, her eyes occasionally flicking up to see her own desire reflected back. One hand held his length in place, twisting as she bobbed her head up and down, while the other gently tugged on his balls. Dara’s breath was ragged, but he still told her exactly what he wanted: more tongue, harder suction, both her hands twisting while her lips lightly sucked on just the tip. 

With Dara’s hand fisted in her hair, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth, controlling the rhythm of their passion, Nahri let herself go. A jolt of the carpet had him sliding deeper down her throat than she’d gone before. She kept it there for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling, before dragging her lips back up and releasing him with a resounding smack.

“Fuck, Nahri,” Dara groaned. “That was...fantastic. Do it again.” His eyes were a smoldering emerald, and Nahri felt the slick wetness between her legs.

Nahri nodded before taking him into her hot, wet mouth again. Both of his hands tangled into her hair as he bucked his hips, gently fucking her mouth. As she pleasured him with her mouth and hands, she could hear his ragged breath. 

“That’s enough,” he commanded pulling her hair hard enough to release his cock from her mouth. “I would like to fuck you now, Nahri.”

Nahri’s lips quirked up. “I would like that very much, Dara.”

Nahri sat back on her heels as Dara sat up. She placed her hand on his chest, looking at him questioningly. He smiled softly at the tilt of her head, his eyes locked on her swollen lips. He looked as though he wanted to say something. 

“What is it?” Nahri asked gently, her fingers running along his collarbone.

Dara hesitated, “I-I don’t have any means of protection with me. I, uh, didn’t think we’d go this far on a carpet that is, um, _flying_.”

Nahri let out a gurgle of laughter, “Dara, while I appreciate the thought, I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, eyes full of concern. 

“I am quite certain,” she leaned in closer letting her breasts graze his chest. “Are you going to fuck me now or not?”

He answered her with a searing kiss. She felt his strong hands grip her waist as he rolled her onto her back before sliding them down to part her legs. She kissed him back hungrily, gripping his arms as he settled himself between her thighs. The smokey citrus scent of him drove her to distraction. He kissed a trail down her neck, sucking the skin where her neck met her shoulder hard enough to bruise. Nahri let out a strangled moan. 

“I’m sorry!” Dara pulled back, searching her eyes.

“For what?” Nahri huffed, the bruise was already starting to heal itself. “I’d rather you did that again.”

He obliged, leaving a line of bruises along her neck that would soon be healed. Nahri was already ready to burst by the time Dara moved his ministrations to her chest. She nearly came off the carpet completely when he bit her nipple gently. 

“Dara—” Nahri gasped, her hands twisting into his hair, as she felt the press of his cock into her stomach. “Enough teasing, I want you inside me. Now.”

Dara slid a hand down. She felt his fingers run up her slit. Dara let out a quiet moan as he slipped two fingers into her wet heat. She ground against him, silently begging for more. He gave her a deep kiss on the lips before positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. He locked eyes with her, seeing his desire reflected in her, before slowly thrusting into her. He paused as his breath caught in his throat. Nahri felt his arms trembling slightly near her ears. Shifting her hips up slightly, she felt the fullness that came with having the entirety of his cock in her. Her deep moan had Dara feeling dizzy. His rich emerald eyes caught her eyes, which were somehow even darker than usual, and he watched her give a quick nod of the head. He took that as a sign that she was ready and began to slide out of her.

Dara slid in and out of her slowly, watching the waves of pleasure dance across her face. She pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands were all over her breasts, squeezing them and playing with her nipples, as he thrusted in and out of her. Nahri ran her hands down his back roughly. Dara felt her nails digging into his skin, leaving a set of scratches down his muscled back. He grabbed her shoulders, brushing his hands down her arms to clasp her hands. He pulled her arms up over her head, crossing them at the wrist. He pressed her hands into the carpet with his left hand and brushed her hair back off her forehead with the right. Nahri’s lips lifted into a smile when she saw Dara’s little smirk. His thumb brushed her bottom lip and she couldn’t resist flicking her tongue out to lick the tip of it. He pushed his thumb into her mouth while simultaneously thrusting into her.

“You like that?” Dara asked roughly. Nahri nodded, releasing his thumb on a gasp and throwing her head back. His hand slid down her neck. He paused, feeling her pulse racing under his fingertips. He kept his hips moving slow and deep, panting with the effort, not wanting to go too fast just yet. 

Nahri ground her hips up in an effort to increase their pace. “Faster” she said forcefully.

Dara groaned, moving his left hand down to brace himself on the carpet, and began pumping faster. She felt the pressure of his fingers on her throat as he pressed down slightly. He watched her open her eyes in surprise at first, before sweeping them closed again in pleasure. The noise of his hips slamming into her was enough to nearly send him over the edge. Nahri’s hand came up to clutch at his curls. 

“Do you want me to come inside you?” Dara managed to rasp out. 

“I don’t care what you do as long as I get to come too,” she said huskily.

Dara responded by gripping her by the hips, tilting them up, and increasing the speed of his stroke. Nahri felt the pressure build in her and slipped her hand down to circle her clit as he moved inside her. He caught her lips in a bruising kiss. Their breath mingled when they broke apart, both panting. 

“I’m so close—” she whispered on a breath. 

“Fuck—” He groaned, slamming into her over and over. “I-I’m gonna come!”

Nahri felt a coil of desire drawing tight inside her, tighter, and tighter until it finally shattered. 

“Nahri,” Dara moaned deep in his chest as she pulsed around his cock. He felt himself come, hard. He collapsed on top of her, a tremor racing through him as she quivered beneath him, his name on her lips. 

He eased up onto his forearms and kissed her lightly on the mouth. She sighed in contentment.

“Suleiman’s eye, Nahri!” Dara laughed. “That was—”

“Amazing, incredible, world-shattering, time-stopping,” She quipped. 

“Slightly above average,” He shot back with a mischievous grin.

“Shut up, Dara!” she swatted at him giggling.

The carpet started to jerk around beneath them. She clutched at his arms, starting to get a little nervous. Dara sat up quickly, a look of confusion on his face. 

“We, uh, need to make a stop,” He said.

“Hmm, yes, I think so. How about we stop near that river so I can clean up?” She replied pointing to the small river flowing near them.

Dara peered over the side of the carpet. “Must be an offshoot of the Gozan. I didn’t realize we’d gone this far.”

“Well, we were both a little busy,” Nahri smirked. Dara rolled his eyes and directed the carpet to the rest near the river. 

“Go on, little thief,” Dara waved her off. “I’ll get our carpet flying again before it gets too dark.”

After twenty minutes and a refreshing dip in the river, Nahri wandered over to Dara who had put his pants back on and was muttering over the carpet. Her eyes roamed the expanse of his back, taking in the rather deep scratches she had left there.

“You know, I could heal these for you,” Nahri said absently running her fingers along the lines.

Dara whirled around catching her hand in his, “Don’t you dare. I like having them.”

She looked at him questioningly. He kissed her hand, “I like the reminder that you want me as much as I want you.”

She smiled as he pulled her into a hug. Then he abruptly pulled back. “Your clothes are soaking wet!”

He snapped his fingers and all she saw was steam in front of her eyes. 

“I forget you can do that,” Nahri mused, picking at her now dry skirts. 

Dara shook his head, “The carpet is ready, in any case. Come, Nahri.”

“I already did,” She smirked. “Twice.”

Dara rolled his eyes as he picked up his shirt from the ground and sat down on the carpet. Nahri plopped down beside him bumping in to his shoulder. He started untangling his shirt.

“You can just leave it off, you know.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“You’re ridiculous,” He rolled his eyes, but put the shirt back down.

The carpet took off again at a brisker pace, just fast enough to blow their hair back slightly. The sun was close to setting, shooting the sky with streaks of pink and orange, and a darker purple near the horizon. Nahri looked down at Dara’s strong hand resting on the carpet between them. She turned it over, lacing his fingers with hers. He looked over at her with a smile that made her heart melt. Their eyes connected and he leaned forward. She leaned in tilting her head up just slightly as their lips met in a sweet kiss. 

Dara looked deep into her eyes, hesitating before the words came tumbling out in a rush, “I… I-I love you, Nahri.”

Nahri smiled so hard her eyes crinkled at the corners, “I love you too, Dara.”

She leaned her head on his shoulder and was happily surprised when he leaned his head against hers. They flew back towards Daevabad as the stars twinkled contently in the sky.


End file.
